


Toxic

by dodo3000



Category: Pentatonix, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, sexual singing, voice fry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look. I NEED THIS TO HAPPEN IRL OKAY!! even without the phan it NEEDS to happen. TYLER OAKLEY PLEASE HELP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

"Wow that was amazing!" Dan chimed enthusiastically after Pentatonix' live performance on the Internet Takeover radio show. Phil and the rest of the studio were cheering as well and the members of Pentatonix graciously accepted all the well deserved applause.

Usually Pentatonix worked on a very tight schedule but this radio show was conveniently placed in between their London concerts of their fourth European tour. They had such a good time that they stayed in the studio and chatted with Dan and Phil.

"Oh my god Phil, we have the same hair style don't we" Mitch said.

"I wish I was brave enough to let my fringe grow that long though!" Phil replied. Dan and Avi were in an animated discussion about the techniques used by the bass singer to produce his overtones. Scott, Kirstie and Kevin were jamming and coming up with ideas for arrangements.

"So Mitch, I have a question for you", Phil said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What is it babe?" Mitch asked with the air of the sassy diva he was. Scott chuckled when he heard it and directed his attention to Mitch and Phil as well.

"Well, I've been trying to sing the beginning of Britney Spears' Toxic for years now, but I have failed time and time again. Dan says I have to sing it sexually but I just can't seem to get it right! Would you PLEASE help me do it? You're such incredible singers"

Before Mitch could even answer, Scott sang "Mmmbaby can't you see, I'm falling" like that?"

Dan's jaw dropped. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE"

Scott smirked and grabbed a hold of Phil's shoulders. "Just come with me for a minute, I'll teach you and then you can show Dan!"

"Alright!" Phil said eagerly and made fiery eye contact with Dan.

Dan and all other members of Pentatonix were chilling out as they were immersed in their social media, chatting with each other all the wile, when Phil and Scott returned.

"ARE YOU READY DAN?" Phil said. He looked extremely pleased, and so did Scott. Scott also giggled a lot and gave a some nonverbal signs to his fellow singers.

"I am, let's hear it then Phil!" Dan replied.

"Mmmbaby can't you see, I'm falling" Phil sang flawlessly and even sexier than miss Spears herself could have done. The rest of Pentatonix formed a group behind Phil. It was like Dan found himself inside of a High School Musical movie. Phil continued. "A guy like you, should wear a warning, it's dangerous, I'm falling" and Phil winked at Dan, and Pentatonix harmonized the song with their incredible voices. Dan began to blush.

"There's no escape, I can't wait! I need a hit, baby give me it, you're dangerous, I'm loving it" Phil cupped Dan's face with his hand and rubbed his cheek, as he licked his upper lip.

"Too high, can't come down! Losing my head, spinning round and round, do you feel me now?" and Phil grabbed hold of Dan's hips and tugged them against his, and made their groins rub against each other in sensual thrusts to the beat of the song. All of Pentatonix were giggling in between singing. Dan couldn't believe how well Phil sang and how amazing it all sounded with Pentatonix backing him up. He kept staring at Phil's mouth and eyes, hypnotized.

"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under! With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?" and Phil kissed Dan on his lips, gently but firmly pushing his mouth open and sliding his tongue into Dan's mouth, while Pentatonix continued the song. Dan fervently kissed back, grasping at Phil's T-shirt, desperately holding on as he felt himself slipping into some blissful ocean of Phil and only Phil.

When it ended, it began to dawn on Dan what had just happened. He was completely red in the face and he joked "wow, I just came" and everyone laughed.

"We're glad we could help" Scott and Mitch said, holding each other's hands and winking at Dan and Phil.

Pentatonix went with Dan and Phil to their house where they played DDR the whole night, Phil placing soft kisses on Dan's cheek whenever he could. He loved his blushing boyfriend's cheeks. And Dan was still in awe. How had Phil learned to sing so quickly? Pentatonix were truly amazing. And that raspy, sexual sound Phil could now make, wow, he looked forward to hearing it in the bedroom..


End file.
